Office mails
by annalynnesavatar
Summary: Filled the following promt of 3rd Criminal Minds kink meme: Hotch/Reid, x-rated emails at work.


Reid looked up from the case file he was working on when he heard his computer make a sound. An e-mail from Hotch. He opened it unsuspectingly only to click it away again in embarrassment. He looked left and right, looked behind him before opening it again. He knew what it said, thanks to his ability to read 20,000 words per minute and his eidetic memory but he had to read it again to make sure of it.

_"Spencer, you have no idea how hot you look, sitting there completely focused on the file. The way you absentmindedly bite your lip or moisten it with your tongue makes it impossible for me to concentrate. I admit it is my fault I looked down into the bullpen but it is your fault I'm now sitting in my office with a huge hard-on. I want to feel that teeth gnawing on my lip, I want to have that tongue in my mouth, on my lips, on my neck, on my cock. I want that tongue all over me, I want you to mark me with your spit._

_And those full pink lips of yours. I think about them all day. I think about the way I almost sink into them whenever I kiss you. Kissing you is the most amazing thing. But the other things you to with those lips, just the thought of it has me shifting in my seat. The way they feel, when they're wrapped around my cock, the way they look when you suck me deeper into that gorgeous mouth of yours._

_I want you so bad"_

Reid would have never thought Hotch would write something like this at work. And from his official mailing account at that. Reid prayed to everything he did not believe in that Strauss would never have Internal Affairs investigate their computers, he hoped that none of them would ever be abducted so that Garcia had to dig through their contacts.

Spencer was still thinking about how wrong this was and how bad this could get when he received another email.

_"Stop playing with your pen like that. It makes me imagine all sorts of things. Your long, elegant fingers wrapped around a phallic symbol... Why are you doing this to me?"_

Reid hadn't even noticed he had been twirling his pen in his hand. Now that he realized he grinned and wrote back:_ "Phallic symbol? Freud much?"_

The answer came back promptly. _"Well, the pen is long and hard..."_

_"The pen is. The Penis"_, Reid giggled as he typed.

_"What did I tell you? Will you put it out of your hand now?"_

Instead of laying it aside, he brought up his second hand and started grinding the pen between both of his hands. He stopped his movements to quickly write _"Tell me what that makes you think of"_ and as soon as it was sent he continued.

_"That night, two weeks after New Year's Eve. It was so cold and you started warming me with your hands. You touched every single inch of my body with that soft hands of yours. You stroked me and rubbed me and you were everywhere. Your touch was mesmerizing, I can still feel your hands on me now. God, why are they so soft, tell me, do you use some kind of conditioner?"_

_"You know what they say, semen makes the best hand cream"_

Reid heard something in Hotch's office and when he glanced up he saw his boss had closed the blinds. Another email followed soon.

_"Spencer! You'll be the death of me!"_

_"It's not my fault. Semen is rich in fructose and contains proteolytic enzymes, citric acid, acid phosphatase and lipids. These are good for your skin"_

_"Okay, next time you come remind me to bottle your seed so I can use it as lotion"_

_"Please don't, I love your callouses. When you touch me I get goosepimpely all over. The gentleness of your rough hands may seem contrasting but for me it's a sign of your masculinity, your manhood. It reminds me of your strength and your power but how you choose to relinquish it… for me."_

_"I'd relinquish anything for you, babe."_

_"I know, I love you. How about you go take a look down here?"_

Reid moved the pen from his hands to his mouth. When he saw the blinds move he started sucking on it.

_"Ugh, Spencer. I love you but that's just plain mean. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to not storm down there, drag you to the washrooms, bend you over the sink and pound your peachy ass?"_

_"How _hard_ it is?"_

_"What?"_

_"You wrote 'Do you have any idea how hard it is…'."_

_"You know what I meant but yes, my cock is hard."_

Spencer had to stifle a groan. _"Mine now too thanks to you. Who is the mean one here? You were the one who started these mails. You're sitting up there alone in your office, free to jerk off whenever you want to. I'm the one down here, surrounded by people… But go on, tell me what you'd do to my 'peachy' ass."_

_"First I'd stroke your dick. I would collect the precum… maybe I'd even make you come so I have enough substance to use… anyway I would use that as lubricant. I would smear it over my fingers and then I would spread it on your hole and slowly add one finger. You'd let me slip in easily but you'd still be so damn tight. I would move my finger in and out of you, twist it inside you before adding a second one. I would make scissoring movements to open you further and like always, I'd want to add a third finger but by then you're already writhing and you're so impatient that you can't wait any longer for my cock. So I'd slip in slowly and wait for you to tell me to move. I would start slowly. Gently. I'd push in and out and in and out. I'd tell you how beautiful you are, how much I love you, how much it means for me to be inside of you, to be a part of you. I would make love to you"_

_"Aaron, I'm so aroused it hurts. My dick is pressing against my pants. I love you so much. I love it how romantic you are. But right now I want it rampantly. Take me and make me yours. Pound me. Pound me really hard! I want bruises the next day so I'll have proof it happened."_

_"You want it harder? Faster? I'm speeding up. I'm grabbing your hips for support and I slam them down as I slam my cock up your channel. We're still in the bureau bathroom, right? I'd look you in the eye through the mirror and you'd be so loud I have to place my hand over your mouth. You throw your head back in ecstasy, onto my shoulder and I push into you with everything I've got. I'm waiting till I almost can't take it anymore to touch your dick and finish you off and then when you come, when you start pulsing and clenching around my cock, I'd thrust into you one last time and orgasm as well._

_Okay, I really just came and I barely touched myself. I don't like typing with one hand._

_See, what you do to me?"_

When Spencer didn't write back, Aaron glanced down into the bullpen again. Reid's seat was empty.

He quickly cleaned himself and headed down. His last mail was still open and he closed it quickly. As he shut off Reid's computer, the younger man just returned from the bathroom. He looked very flustered.

Hotch grinned. "Come on, pack up. You have the rest of the day off. And so do I"


End file.
